mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Final Draw
Walkthrough Michael is sent in to grab intel from computers and take them back to the airbase in Albany, USA. They destroy tanker to destroy a petrol station to stop half of the enemies. Then they take the intel and then disarm a bomb in a pet shop. He then gets to run way boards a AC 130 and becomes a gunner. He then uses it to level an apartment building and escort the squad to the extraction. Transcript Briefing Wolf Company logo changes to the USAF logo Ingame (Mission starts off in a truck.) *Foley: Since when do we get dragged into this? *Mike: Mmm... Salmon. *Fernandez: He's alive. I know it. *Mike: A Nuke hit his helicopter. (A Radio transmission.) *Jamie: Mike this is Salmon, we've encountered Krum's special forces in Oman! Do not trust Krum! Say again do not trust Krum! Soap get down! (It cuts.) *Mike: Damn!!! (The truck crashes into a electric fence.) *Cab passenger: The drive is dead. We have to go on foot. *Mike: Roger that. (Invasion Intro.) *Mike: Let's go. *Winona: We getting fire from that gas station. (They fire towards the gas station.) *Mike: The fuel tanker. Go for the fuel tanker. *Wade: I'll take care of it. (He plants a C4 on the tanker.) *Wade: Planted now get back! (They get back and he detonates it destroying the petrol station and killing the enemies in it.) *Mike: Well done. Wade, I'll putting you in for a promotion to Senior Airman. (AFC Wade's rank on HUD changes to SRA Wade.) *Riley: Let's go. *Overlord: 82 Airborne Division, Hotel Team this Overlord. There is enemy intel in the area. collect as much intel from the computer as possible. *Foley: Roger that. *Mike: You heard move it, Hotel Four. (They get to first computer in an abandon hotel and start the download. 2890 is waiting to be completed. They hold off a few soldiers and several rpg soldiers.) *Mike: Keep going. (The download completes.) *Foley: Grab the DSM. (He takes the DSM.) *Mike: Got it. Now on to the next one. (They get to the second computer in clothes store.) *Foley: Start the download. *Mike: Starting it. (They start the download. A few soldiers, several rpgs and Riot Shields soldiers come in to stop them but the effort fails. Download completed at the same mount of time.) *Mike: DSM complete (he takes it) let's go. *Foley: One more to go. (They get to the last and final computer in a car. They start it and guard.) *Mike: Oh shit... (Juggernauts run up behind destroyed cars.) *Foley: Juggernauts!! Explosives and high caliber weapons needed. *Juggernaut: Gave up, you American pig. (They hold off the attacking Juggernauts. Download completes. Mike grabs the DSM.) *Overlord: Hotel Eleven, Overlord. You have General Taylor on the line. *Taylor: Mike, I want you to disarm a bomb in pet shop. It's east of your location. *Mike: Understood. (They head to the pet shop. Mike begins disarming the bomb) *Mike: Give me a minute. *Foley: You heard the man. Move. (They cover him and then he finally disarms the bomb.) *Mike: Bomb defused. *Taylor: Copy that. Mike there's an AC-130H Spectre at Airport. Callsign, Warlord. They need a gunner. *Mike: Okay then heading to Zakheav International. (He heads to the airport and gets in the 130.) *Warlord Pilot: Let's go. (They go up and reach a perfect height.) *Taylor: I want you to Level that apartment building. It's believed to be a stronghold to Makarov. Whatever Makarov owned goes bye-bye. *Mike: Roger. *Taylor: Watch for IR Strobes. (He attacks the hotel. It is destroyed) *Mike: Hotel demolitioned. *Taylor: Mission Complete. Now escort the your squad and rangers to the green smoke *Mike: Yessir. (He takes out several attackers. Then they reach extraction.) *Taylor: Good job team. (End of mission) Category:Missions Category:Pages without images